


Serendipity

by ThatChaoticQueerGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Addicus Potter Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Bella Swan, BAMF Blaise Zabini, BAMF Daphne Greengrass, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Bella Swan is a Good Friend, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Dark Creatures, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Edward Cullen is a bit possessive (in a cute way), Edward Cullen is constantly flustered, Edward Cullen is protective, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fashionable Harry Potter, Forks Washington, Gay Edward Cullen, Gay Harry Potter, Good Death Eaters, Grey Harry Potter, Grey Lord Harry Potter, Half Korean Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Lord to many houses, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is depressed sometimes, Harry Potter is sentimental, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter loves music, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lilian Choi is Lily Evans, Lily Evans is Korean, Lily was adopted into the Evans famliy, Lord Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mates, Mentions of K-Pop, Metamorphmagus, Molly Weasley Bashing, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Hogwarts, Potter Twins, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Tom Riddle is dead, Vampires, Werewolves, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatChaoticQueerGirl/pseuds/ThatChaoticQueerGirl
Summary: Edward Cullen has given up hope of ever finding his mate. He goes through his days with barely any energy, except for talking to his best friend Bella Swan. So when Hadrian Choi, his mate, shows up looking even more beautiful than he could ever imagine, you could understand his sadness at being rejected. This leads to Edward deciding to try everything to win over his mate while helping him get over his previous boyfriend. It's safe to say that Edward Cullen would do anything for his little mate. Even if that means he has to put up with his mate's army of followers. Because apparently Hadrian Choi is a certified bad ass, with a phd in being terrifyingly beautiful.“And those slanted wide eyes, that swirled with pain and wisdom, like he had seen hundreds of horrors. Those emerald eyes glowed with hidden meaning; he could write a whole book of poems about those eyes. Oh god he really was turning into an e-boy, Bella was right. But he couldn’t help it. He was perfect, and he looked so tempting.“~Ch. 2
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Bella Swan/Blaise Zabini, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Fred/?, George/?, Jacob Black/Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Past Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Paul Lahote/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	1. New Kids, Old Friends, and Blue Moods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fan-fiction, and it's going to be a fic that I go to in order to write some cute fluffy, angsty, romance. Sorry if the writing is not the greatest, I tried my best. Also, yes Hadrian is a dancer, but it's not a huge part of the story. It's just something he likes to do for fun, just like how Edward likes to play the piano. It’s also something that will make Edward become very flustered, because let’s be honest, who can resist a guy that dances. I'm not going to try to drag out the wait for the romance for too long, but I will drag it out for a bit. This story will be told from many different perspectives, but mainly Edward and Hadrian's. I have the second chapter and most of the third written and edited right now. I will try to post weekly but I may have to post bimonthly if life gets to be too much.  
> Anyways, here is the story. I hope you like it. :)

“My lord,” Neville said with a sigh, “you know we’re only doing this for your own good. I mean its only high school, and Andromeda already taught us the stuff we would need to know in preparation. Besides, you beat Dumbledore in a duel, this should be nothing in comparison.” With the mention of Dumbledore, Harry’s mood considerably dropped.

“Neville,” Luna chastised. They all new Harry didn’t like to be reminded of that day. “Come on my lord, you can hold my hand if you want, although I think Neville already has dibs. Do you mind Neville, it’ll only be till the wrack spurts leave his brain.”

“That’s alright Luna. Now who’s ready for muggle school. Blaise, Daph, you ready.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me what I signed up for Neville,” Blaise complained loudly.

“Oh, would you all quit your whining already. I for one am quite ready to see how the muggles do it. Learning from Andromeda was fun and all, but it left something to be desired. Now it’s time for me to put my knowledge from muggle studies to work.” Daphne of course was very excited for the day to come.

“Only you Daph,” Luna giggled.

“I still don’t see why we’re doing this. I mean I am 20 years old for merlin’s sake. Three years of Andromeda’s schooling was enough for me,” Blaise said in exasperation.

“Yeah but to everyone else at this school we look 17. So, you better be prepared to act like a 17-year-old and go to school,” Daph chastised.

“That also means you all need to stop calling me your lord. After all, what would the muggles think if they heard us,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh yeah, that is true. Although it’s going to sound weird calling you by your name. It feels disrespectful. I don’t like it,” Blaise said.

“We don’t have to like it Blaise, we just have to deal with it. Okay?” Luan asked.

“Fine,” the rest mumbled.

“Um guys, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry,” Neville interrupted. “Come on let’s get going before the bell rings.” And with that the group of friends that had been there for each other since they were twelve years old, wandered into school with a determined expression on their faces.

* * *

“Oh, come on Edward, don’t just sit there sulking. You’ve been seventeen for quite a while and should’ve been out of your anxty phase by now. Besides, aren’t you excited to see the new kids, who knows. Maybe one of them will be super cute. You could use someone in your life that would stop you from brooding all the time. After all, I can’t be here for you all the time. I’ve got my own issues to brood about…”

“Ring,”

“Dammit, stupid bell, but remember we will continue this conversation later. See you Ed.” Edward looked up at his new best friend that he had met at the beginning of the school year with a glare, which turned into a fond smile.

“See you later Bella.” Everyone thought the two of them were dating. No matter how many times they said otherwise. Edward just wasn’t interested in Bella that way, and the same vice versa. Bella was just his best friend who he could talk to and who would get and understand him. She after all had always been unnervingly perceptive.

* * *

A Couple Weeks Before Forks Homecoming

Nighttime at Port Angeles

“By the way, thank you for saving me from being practically raped. But how did you know where to find me? Were you stalking me? What did you mean you can hear people’s thoughts? Wait, if you can hear people’s thoughts then you could use it as a type of GPS system to find me by looking at people’s thoughts around me. Although I don’t know how much range you have on hearing people’s thoughts. So am I right?”

“Yes, although I’m surprised you guessed right. As for following you, well I don’t know, you just seemed like the type to get into trouble.”

“And let me take a guess, you count yourself as trouble. Hmm, so a non-human teen with some type of hero complex that is bi-polar. No offense Edward but you don’t scare me. If you wanted to kill me you could’ve done so already or just left me to be raped. But you didn’t, which means you are a nice person that doesn’t think too great about himself. So, to revise, a non-human teen with an inferiority complex that may or may not cause him to have severe mood swings.” Edward just sat their speechless by the nerve the girl had. She just kept continuing to surprise him.

“Well I wouldn’t sum it up like that. After all, I could just be acting like this to gain your attention and make you fall in love with me only to kill you later.”

“That wouldn’t work,” Bella said with confidence.

“Oh, so you are a human girl with a superiority complex that tends to ramble and thinks she is smart enough not to be tricked by a non-human. By the way, I still want to know your theories about me.”

“I’ll tell you my theory’s later. And no, I don’t have a superiority complex. Although I can think of a certain non-human who might have one,” she teased. “As for the reason why I know you can’t trick me, well that is because your obviously gay and horrible at flirting with girls. Also, I just don’t find you attractive that way. I mean don’t get me wrong, you are certainly attractive, it’s just that I don’t see you that way.” Edward sat there stunned for a good minute. Not even sure how to respond. How did the girl know? Did someone tell her? Or was she just unnaturally perceptive. Finally, he decided to respond with the, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ approach.

“Why would you think I’m gay? After all you don’t even know me.”

“Well, like I said, it’s obvious. Don’t worry though, I don’t think anyone else noticed, just me. As for why I think you are gay, well that’s because of a couple things really. First of all, you dress really well, like you put a lot of thought into how you look. Second of all, you’ve never shown any attention to a girl, even our pretty waitress. Third of all, your posture. Fourth of all, you actually know how to talk to a girl without radiating testosterone. And fifth of all, I saw you checking out the guy that showed us to our table. Oh, and don’t even pull the, ‘I was just seeing what jeans they were wearing’ I’ve already heard of that one from Benjie. Plus, seeing what type of jeans someone else is wearing isn’t really that less gay. Although I will give you the benefit of the doubt, most of those accusations were based off stereotypes. So, am I right or wrong?” Okay, there was something wrong with this girl. She was way too perceptive. He wasn’t even checking that guy out. Okay so maybe he could really work those jeans, but that was it. Edward decided to evade answering for now by responding with a question,

“Who’s Benjie?”

“…He was my best friend back at my old school in Phoenix. He was gay and I had to put the pieces together and confront him about it. We still email sometimes, but it’s not the same, especially now that he’s got a boyfriend. Don’t think you are going to be able to avoid the question though. You can trust me by the way. Benjie’s told me what it was like in the closet, and it doesn’t sound nice. I thought I would just offer myself as a friend you could talk too.”

“Oh, thank you Bella. That is very nice of you. As for whether I am gay or not, well I guess you already know the answer. Also, I would really like to be your friend as well. Sometimes it’s like you can read minds better than I can.” Edward held out his hand to shake, Which Bella took and responded with,

“Well Edward, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” she said while smiling up at the pretty teen.

“So, as for those theories. What do you have so far?” Surely, they can’t be that bad. Although with how perceptive she is, she just might-

“Well my first theory is you’re a vampire.” …Well shit.

* * *

Edward sat, bored out of his mind in his trigonometry class not even bothering to listen to the teacher. Instead he listened in on the new students who had transferred to Forks and were giving their introductions to their first class, American Government, where they had to tell the class their name, their parents occupation, and their favorite hobbies. The first one to introduce herself was a blond girl with intense turquoise eyes, who looked like she was constantly in a daydream. He watched through one of his classmate’s eyes as she began a talking in a British accent,

“Hello everyone, my name is Luna Lovegood. My mother died in a tragic accident,” she said with a sad expression on her face. “My father writes a newspaper in Britain. As for what I like to do, well I like to draw. I mostly enjoy watercolors and colored pencils, but I also enjoy oil painting, pastels, and charcoal. Thank you for listening,” she said as she went to sit back down, and the next person began to walk up to speak. He walked with beautiful grace, had pale skin with dark circles under his eyes and had an unnatural beauty… Oh no. He looked like a vampire. From the way he walked to the way he looked, all except for the eyes which were a warm orange color. But vampires had either amber eyes or crimson red, it didn’t make sense. Unless the vampire was wearing contacts. Edward shook himself from his thoughts and began to listen to the boy as he began to talk,

“Hello, my name is Neville Longbottom. My mother and father died when I was one, so I’ve never known them. As for what I like to do, well, I like to grow things. I used to tend to the garden at home.” Somehow Edward could see that being the case. The boy was tall and looked muscular, but he had gentle eyes that said he would never hurt a fly, well apart from the fact that he was probably a vampire and could very much hurt someone. After Neville went to sit down a girl with blond silver hair and piercing pale green eyes walked up to the front of the classroom. She looked like the epitome of a princess. He could already hear most of the boy’s lustful thoughts about her fill his head as she began to introduce herself,

“Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass. My father died three years ago, but my mother is still alive, and she helps run the Greengrass estates in Britain.” Oh, so that’s why she acted like a princess. Probably spoilt from the wealth her family had. “As for what I like to do. Well I enjoy psychology. I find it interesting to know why people have certain habits, what different facial expressions mean, or how social cues affect the brain. You will most likely find me reading a book on psychology when I have free time.” She said before walking back to her seat as the next one walked up to the front of the class. The dark-skinned boy however had a different accent than the rest of his British friends, from what he could tell, it sounded Italian.

“Well hello everyone,” he said while laying his accent on thick, “My name is Blaise Zabini. My mother travels all over the world learning different languages and cultures and I don’t know anything about my father; it’s always been me and my Madre. As for my favorite hobby, well that would be teasing Ms. Greengrass, as well as writing. Although I don’t ever get much time to myself with this bunch.” He gestured to the rest of the new kids, “Grazie bellisama.” Blaise said with a wink at Daphne who blushed and poked him in the side when he sat down. The last one of their group to walk up to the front of the class was a Korean boy that looked to be about 5’6” and had wild raven black hair. His captivating emerald green eyes seemed to glow behind his gold wire framed glasses. He had never seen eyes like those. They looked like they were carved from beautiful emeralds and had a slight glow that were mesmerizing. The boy looked as if he could be Snow White’s little brother, with his pale skin, flush red lips, and black hair. He walked up to the front of the room and fiddled with the sleeves of an oversized green sweater with the letter T on it which revealed part of his shoulder with its many sizes too big neckline. He then started to talk in a British Korean mixed accent that sent shivers down his spine for some unknown reason.

“Hello,” he said nervously. That is until he seemed to realize something and gained his confidence back, “My name is Hadrian Choi. Or just Harry for short.” Hadrian, it sounded like an older name. Better than his nickname which sounded too average for such a captivating human. “Both of my parents are dead. My mother died five years ago and my father died three years ago.” Man, what were up with these kids’ tragic backstories, “As for what I like to do for fun. Well, I like to play the violin as well as dance.” He said with eyes lit with passion, “Thank you.” Edward kept watching the group of new kids who seemed normal enough. The raven-haired boy was leaning his head on Luna’s shoulder while she was holding Neville’s hand. Hadrian kept looking anxiously down at his shirt until he grabbed a heart shaped locket and opened it a bit to look inside before closing it. Edward spent the rest of the day like that, looking into the minds of other students to see what was going on with the new kids. But for some reason, every time he tried to read one of new kids’ minds, he seemed to bounce off a shield while the new kids looked irritated, almost like they knew what he was doing.

Edward was about to walk to lunch, excited to see the new British students in person in order to see if he could get into their minds, when he was stopped in the hallway by Alice. She looked a little panicky and Edward was about to ask her what was wrong when he caught a glimpse into what she was thinking, she was showing him a vision.

* * *

Alice’s Vision

Cafeteria

Edward and the rest of his family were sitting down at their usual table, along with Bella, when the new British students walked in. Everything went quiet as they walked over to an empty table. But before they sat down, Edward suddenly jumped out of his seat with a crazed look on his face and with his vampire speed he ran over to where Hadrian was standing. He grabbed onto and held the boy before he started to nuzzle and kiss his neck while growling, “Mine,” repeatedly. Hadrian looked shocked, before his face began to be contorted with anger and he yelled, “Oh Hell No!” and kicked his leg back, hitting the Edward in the vision in the crotch, before he twisted around and screamed, “Now!” and the rest of his friends pulled out what looked to be a wooden stick before the vision suddenly ended.

* * *

Edward looked like he was in shock after witnessing the vision. He didn’t know what hurt and confused him more. The fact that his sister now knew he was gay, the fact that he went into a libido coitus, the fact that Hadrian looked so mad about being his mate, or how he could have been hurt by little Hadrian’s kick, or about why the rest of his friends pulled out what appeared to be a stick. Alice interrupted Edward’s thinking by pulling him towards the door to leave school. He followed Alice all the way into the car and waited for her to start talking.

“Your Gay! How did I not see this coming? Ugh, we could’ve talked about boys and done our nails, but no I didn’t see it.” Edward, still in shock began to say,

“So, you’re not disgusted with the fact that I’m gay/”

“Why would I be. It’s not like it’s wrong! Oh Edward, is that why you didn’t tell anyone. You thought we wouldn’t approve. How could you think so lowly of us Ed. Besides it the 21st century, who cares anymore. Have you told anyone at all?”

“No. Well, Bella knows. But she figured it out and asked me. I swear that girl notices everything. Except anything relating to her, in that area she’s blind.” He chuckled nervously.

“Wait, so Bella knew before us. Before your family?” Alice asked with a touch of hurt in her voice.

“I didn’t tell her! She figured it out. And if it makes you feel better, she’s been asking me when I’m going to tell you all. She guessed your reaction very well. Also, Alice, I am not having you paint my nails. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I am suddenly going to like girly things. Bella understands that. She doesn’t treat me differently, that’s why I didn’t want to tell any of you. I don’t want for any of you to treat me differently.”

“I’m sorry Edward, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to be supportive.”

“It’s okay Alice.”

“So, when are you going to tell the rest of the family?”

“I don’t know.”

“Your telling them tonight. I’ve seen it.”

“Fine,” he surrendered with a sigh, “But what am I going to do about that boy.”

“You mean your mate?”

“I’m not sure he wants to be my mate; didn’t you see his reaction in the vision. He looked so mad.”

“Well yeah Edward, I think anyone would be mad if someone just went up to them and neck raped them. And you obviously can’t go to school until you meet the boy away from the other humans and get over your libido coitus. Otherwise, you’ll expose us to the world. How about tomorrow we’ll invite him over to our house after school and then you can meet him.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me.”

“Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, he is your mate. Which was proven by the fact that you went into a libido coitus. Unless you doubt my visions,” Edward shook his head in a no he didn’t doubt her visions, “Good. Because that means your mates. And mates are made for each other. He is your perfect match. Now come on, we are going to call Carlisle and Esme and tell them first before the others get home from school.” With that conclusion of the argument, Alice started up the car and drove them back home.

* * *

Cafeteria

“So, Neville you said you smelled other vampires.” Harry whispered to Neville as they walked to the cafeteria. Neville with his arm around Luna, and Luna holding Harry’s hand.

“Yeah, I had a class with this small petite girl that smelled like a vampire. Her eyes were amber though, so she’s probably vegetarian vampire. I asked someone who she was, and they said her name was Alice Cullen. Apparently, she is the adopted daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. And she along with her siblings live with them. Also, almost everyone in the family is dating each other, so it’s safe to say that most of the family are vegetarian vampires and have already found their mates.”

“We should probably introduce ourselves, my lord. They might feel threatened with Neville around so we should explain the situation.” Harry turned around to glare at Daphne before she corrected herself, “Sorry, part of the situation.”

“I agree with Daph. Also, did anyone else feel someone trying to get past your mental shields. I’ve been feeling something all day,” Blaise spoke up.

“So, have I,” Luna agreed.

“Maybe one of the vampires has a gift that has something to do with the mind.” Harry suggested.

“Probably,” Luna agreed, “But we won’t know if we don’t confront them. So how about it. You lot ready.”

“In just a minute Luna. My lord, before I take the silencing barrier down, I was wondering if you wanted us to call you by your title or name when we meet the vampires.”

“You may call me by my name, since they will probably wonder at the use of my title. Y’all can use it outside of school in front of the vampires though. Okay?” Harry asked.

“Yes, my lord,” They answered Daphne muttered something in Latin and then the voices around them came back to full force as they were about to enter the cafeteria. “All right everyone, let’s do this.”


	2. Conversations, Coming Outs, and Cringy Comic Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter, and happy reading. <3

So far, today had been a weird day. First there was the new kids who moved here. It just didn’t make sense, no one moved to Forks. Then there was the fact that he couldn’t pick up on any of their emotions today. It was like they were all hidden away behind a steel wall. Plus, one of the new kids looked like and vampire, and then there was Alice leaving in a hurry with Edward. Today was all kinds of weird for Jasper Hale, and it was about to get weirder. The British kids were all walking over to his family’s table with determined expressions on their faces. Although he couldn’t say for sure if they were determined because he couldn’t feel their emotions! He was about to turn to the rest of his family to voice his thoughts when they were suddenly at his table and the shorter boy with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes asked them, “May we sit down? We need to talk,” with a tone of someone that was used to being in charge, making it come out as more of a demand than a question. He could already see Rosalie about to tell them to take a hike, when Bella spoke up and said,

“Sure,” which caused Rosalie to look mutinous. However, Bella had already observed that there was something different with these new kids and desperately wanted to find out what. After all there was nothing, she liked more than a mystery.

“Thank you,” The green-eyed teen said before all of the British kids grabbed chairs and sat down at their table. “Now before we begin let us introduce ourselves. I’m Hadrian Choi, to my right is Luna Lovegood, to her right is Neville Longbottom, her boyfriend, to my left is Daphne Greengrass, and to her left is Blaise Zabini. It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m afraid we don’t have much time for pleasantries, so let’s just get with it shall we. We know you lot are vampires, and we know your all vegetarian vampires because of your eyes.”

“Very subtle Hadrian,” Daphne snarked.

The Cullens faces took on an expression of shock and anger that these random teenagers new their secret and were talking loud enough that they could be overhear. As if Hadrian knew what they were thinking he quickly assured them, “It’s ok we put up a silencing barrier so that no one will be able to hear us. Anyways, I’m sure you’ve noticed as well that we are not so normal either. And you’re probably wondering if Neville here, is a vampire, so I am going to answer your question. Yes, yes he is.” Finally, having gotten over his shock, Jasper spoke up,

“But how? His eyes aren’t crimson or amber.”

“You are right, and the reason for this is because Neville has a very different diet. He drinks a variation of human blood, through blood bags as well as animal blood. Thus, making his eyes a mixture between the amber and crimson.” Hearing this, the Cullens gave them a look of disbelief, as everyone knew that a vampire that was drinking human blood would not be able to remain civil in a room full of humans. Even Jasper had trouble and he was firmly on a diet of animal blood. Seeing their disbelief Neville quickly spoke up,

“Don’t worry, I’ve perfected my control. I’m not even tempted.”

“Wait how old are you?” Jasper asked quickly, “you have to be pretty old to be able to have that level of control.”

“Physically, I am close to 18 years old. But I am actually 21 years old. I’ve been a vampire for three years. I am just beginning leave the last of my newborn strength and speed behind. Not that it matters,” he added.

“Then how have you perfected your control, that should take at least 100 years. Yet you say you have just left the end stages of being a newborn. I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t worry I didn’t expect for you to believe me. The reason that I am not affected by blood lust is because of my gift, which is a super sense of control.”

“So, what do you want with us now that you know our secret?” Rosalie asked. The new kids just sat there looking at her with their best unimpressed look and said,

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Really? Yeah right.” Rosalie looked over at Jasper and said, “We should have just killed them.” Luna and Harry began to giggle while the rest of the Brits looked amused by Rosalie’s comment. Clearly, she that resting bitch face was not just for show.

“Rosie don’t say stuff like that you’ll scare them. It’s okay guys, we won’t hurt you.” Emmet said, oblivious to the British kids’ reactions.

“We weren’t scared,” Blaise scoffed, “We know how to kill vampires. Trust me, if I were you, I would be the one feeling scared.” The rest of the vampires at the table looked at Blaise with amusement. However, Bella just watched on in interest and apprehension.

“Now, as we were saying before,” Harry began, “We don’t want anything. Other than permission for Neville to hunt the animals in the surrounding area. As well as to know if there are any other magical creatures in the area.” Jasper answered the black-haired teen by saying,

“That is fine. We try to encourage others to try our vegetarian diet, so we do not mind. As for others like us, well we have a truce with some werewolves who live on the Quileute Reservation. But other than that, no.”

“Thank you. Oh, and before we leave, we were wondering which one of you it was that was trying to get into our heads.” Harry asked.

“That would be Edward. He isn’t here today, but he can read minds using his gift.” Jasper answered.

“Well could you tell him to stop trying to get into our heads please. It’s annoying and futile, since he’s never going to get in. Anyways while this has been interesting, we are going to be taking our leave. It was nice talking to you.” With that the rest of the new students got up and left, following Hadrian in a flanking formation out the door of the cafeteria. Noticing this, Jasper decided to ask,

“Have any of you noticed how they walk.”

“What do you mean Jaz,” Emmet asked.

“It’s almost like they are flanking Hadrian. As if he is their leader. He spoke for most of the time and the rest of the new kids walk around him and look at him in awe and reverence.”

“I’ve noticed,” Bella piped up, “They either walk around him as if guarding him, or they flank him and follow him. And you right, they do look at him with a bit of admiration. All though I think there is some companionship in that look as well.”

“So, did anyone else believe him when he said that we should be the ones to be scared.” Emmet asked.

“Obviously not,” Rosalie answered with ease, “they were just bluffing, right Jasper?”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t feel if they meant it or not. It’s like they’re hiding their emotions behind a steel wall.”

“Do you think they could be like me? Edward can’t read my thoughts and they just said that he couldn’t read theirs either,” Bella pointed out.

“No, I think it’s different for them. I can still feel and manipulate your emotions. But I couldn’t affect their emotions,” Jasper answered.

“So, what do you think they are?” Emmet asked.

“Who knows, but we need to call Carlisle and Esme immediately. They need to know what’s going on,” Rosalie said.

“Right,” the rest agreed.

* * *

It was near the end of the day that Harry had gym. He walked out of the locker room, leaving several teens looking at him oddly. The guys in the locker room had all seen both his abs, that he obtained from extensive training for war, and the scars that littered his body that came from said war. It made the green-eyed Korean boy even more of a mystery to the students of Forks high school.

When Hadrian walked out of the locker room, he made his way over to Daphne and Luna. Both were gaining looks of envy and appreciation from the crowd of students. Daphne had her carefully curled hair up in a ponytail, which exposed the back of her neck. While Luna had her hair up in her signature messy bun. Daphne and Luna both smiled when they saw Harry and held out their hands which Harry took and they walked over to the bleachers, hand in hand, waiting for the coach to explain what they were doing that day. By this point the students of Forks High all knew of the physical affection that the new kids showed for one another. There was even a rumor going around that the new kids were all in a polyamorous relationship together. The truth was that they had all through so much together and just liked to remind each other that they were there and not a figment of their imagination.

Sitting at the bleachers the trio noticed that they shared this class with the honey blond vampire, Jasper, who appeared to be looking at them with frustration clear on his face. When the coach announced they were going to be playing dodge-ball and explained the rules, the trio looked at each other with a look that said, ‘this’ll be too easy’.

Once the game had started, Daphne, Luna, and Harry moved with grace that only came about with hours of training. They dodged, weaved, and took down their targets with easy accuracy. Eventually it was down to the three of them versus two guys and Jasper, who were easily taken out with a couple accurate throws and a sly tripping jinx to throw the vampire off his game. They played three times, and every time the trio always got Jasper out and were never hit themselves. After gym class the trio all changed back into their clothes and when they stepped out of the locker room, none of them showed signs of being sweaty or dirty like the rest of the class, sans one vampire. Instead the trio looked clean refreshed, walking on to their next class thanking themselves for the wonderful magic that is cleaning charms.

* * *

Cullen House

Family Meeting

“Everyone, Edward has something he has to tell us,” Esme announced. ‘It’ll be okay Edward, they’ll understand. We all love you,’ she thought to Edward who sat their frozen in fear.

“Come on Edward, you say it, or I will,” Alice said impatiently.

“Fine. Okay, so I uh, kinda met my mate today…” Edward said nervously awaiting the rest of this conversation. It wasn’t so bad telling Esme and Carlisle the truth, so this shouldn’t be to hard either. Except it was, because he had been denying his family the truth of his sexuality this whole time, even when he knew almost everything about the rest of his family. Even the embarrassing things, all thanks to of his gift. And here was a big and important fact about himself and he had not told them a thing. How was that fair? How were they going to react? Surprisingly it was Jasper, the quietest out of the family, who spoke up first

“That’s amazing Edward. So, who is it? Is it one of the new kids at school today?”

“Yes,” He answered, unwilling to say the rest.

“So is it the crazy blond girl. Or the girl all of the boys were drooling over, what was her name, Daphne. Or, are you swinging for the other team? Eh, Lookin’ to spice things up a bit.” Emmet wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. If Edward could have blushed, he would have been fire truck red. Any time he thought of his mate, he started to blush on the inside. His mate was perfect. He had perfect luscious red lips. The type that made you wonder if he sucked on a cherry lollypop all day. And his hair, that moved hypnotically when the wind tousled its messy, unruly ebony locks. His flawless skin that looked so pale and milky smooth. And those slanted wide eyes, that swirled with pain and wisdom, like he had seen hundreds of horrors. Those emerald eyes glowed with hidden meaning; he could write a whole book of poems about those eyes. Oh god he really was turning into an e-boy, Bella was right. But he couldn’t help it. He was perfect, and he looked so god damn tempting, with his shoulder showing in his too big sweater. That was another thing, why was he wearing a sweater that was obviously not his size and looked worn. It almost looked like it wasn’t his… That thought practically made him growl. He shouldn’t be wearing someone else’s clothes, and if he was, then he should be wearing his. With his sent on it to tell everyone that that boy was his mate, not anyone else’s.

“…Edward, hello, you there? Great you broke him Emmet. Now we have to wait even longer to talk about our news.”

“Calm down Rose, give him a minute,” Alice said with a knowing look in her eyes as she watched Edward daydream. Becoming impatient, Alice kicked Edward in the shin which made him finally come out of his daze.

“Oh, sorry, just thinking.”

“Come on Edward just tell them.” ‘They won’t care. We all love you, and if they say anything then I’ll sick Jasper on them.’ Alice thought. Edward chuckled a bit and finally gained the courage to tell his family what he had been hiding from them for the past however many decades. He’d already told Carlisle and Esme, and they seemed okay with it so this shouldn’t be hard.

“Ok, so um Alice had a vision today. It showed us sitting at our table as usual when the new kids walked into the cafeteria. And when I caught the scent of my mate, I went into a libido coitus. Which was why I wasn’t at lunch, and we went home instead to Carlisle and Esme…” Come one Edward just spit it out, why can’t you just spit it out? Bracing himself Edward finally blurted out, “My mate is a boy and his name is Hadrian Choi.” No one looked phased. Rosalie looked happy for him, which was weird since she wasn’t usually happy, Jasper looked relieved, and Emmet looked amused.

“I’m happy you’ve finally found someone Edward. I’ll admit I’ve always had suspicions that you were gay, I mean how could you be straight and not want me.” Rosalie said haughtily, “But really, I’m happy for you. And on the bright side, your mate doesn’t seem to be human and he already knows were vampires, so less awkwardness between the two of you.”

“I’m happy for you as well Edward, and I don’t think any less of you. I’m just glad you’ve finally confided in us. I just worry about the amount of jokes Emmet has already come up with and that I’ll have to listen too.” Emmet laughed at Jasper’s comment and decided it was his time to say something,

“Ditto what Jaz and Rosie said. And you know, if I make too many jokes then just tell me I’m being annoying, and I’ll stop. I promise, after all, it’s not a joke if you can’t laugh about it.”

“Thank you guys, that means a lot.” They all paused for a moment and stood there, caught up in the feeling of familial love and acceptance, until Emmet ruined it.

“So, now that we are done with the coming out scene of a romcom let’s move on to business, huh guys.”

“Emmet you ruin every touching moment that we have in this family,” Alice said with a touch of laughter in her voice.

“Well of course, that’s my job. I am the comic relief after all. Speaking of comic relief, Edward are you top or bottom?” And with that Edward used his vamp speed to run out of the room while Emmet just kept laughing until it was cut off by an, “ow,” that he guessed he had Rosalie to thank for, and did not come back until Emmet promised to not say any more jokes. After that they carried on their conversation and began to talk about the confrontation that happened at lunch.

“So, Emmet, Jasper, and I had a conversation with your mate and his group-“

“Wait was Bella not there,” He asked Rosalie.

“Your pet human? Yes she was there.”

“She is not my pet. She is my best friend, and she knows me better than some of you do.”

“Wait, so she knows your gay? Just like she knows we are vampires. Is there anything you haven’t told her?”

“Hey, I didn’t tell her we were vampires. She figured it out, just like she figured out I was gay. That girl is unnaturally perceptive. It’s kind of creepy.”

“Whatever. So, Emmet, Jasper, ‘Bella’, and I were sitting at the table when your mate and his friends showed up. They told us that they knew we were vampires, that they knew that Edward was trying to get into their heads’ that morning, and then they threatened us. Also, one them is a vampire. His name is Neville Longbottom, and he has a different diet from us.”

“Wow Rosalie, that was a great summary, really inspirational.”

“Oh whatever,”

“Wait,” interrupted Carlisle, “Does the other vampire feed from humans? And what do you mean by threatened?” Carlisle asked nervously.

“Neville said that he feeds from a mixture of animal blood and human blood bags. Which makes his eyes a mixed orangish brown color. And they ‘threatened’ us when Emmet tried to comfort them after Rosalie said something about killing them. I don’t really think if they threatened us, it was more of a snide comment than a threat.”

“Well we will have to worry about their comment later. For now, how does he remain so civilized in front of humans if he feeds from human blood? How old is he?”

“He is three years old,” Emmet answered, “And that’s not even the craziest thing Carlisle. He says his gift is super control, which makes him immune to the smell of human blood. He said he isn’t at all affected by the blood lust.”

“Interesting,” Carlisle murmured, “Do you think you all could invite them to dinner tomorrow at school? Edward can’t go to school until he gets over his libido coitus which he needs to do in private away from the humans.”

“We were thinking the same thing Carlisle,” Alice spoke up.

“Great, sounds like a plan.” After that the vampires went their sperate ways for the afternoon leaving Edward to go back to daydreaming about Hadrian. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is ok, I had a little trouble with the dialogue, but it was fun to write. Not much character development since that won't be happening too much until later chapters. I've still got to set the foundations of the story. So yeah, I hope you liked the chapter and are excited to read chapter 3, which I will post next Friday. Happy Reading, :D


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was just finishing putting on his clothes and walking out to grab some breakfast when his friends saw him and doubled over in laughter, “Really my lord. You know not everyone is going to get the joke,” Blaise pointed out looking at his shirt. Harry was wearing a too many sizes to big shirt that said, ‘Future Evil Dictator’ in red, with an oversized black jacket, while his form fitting leather pants and shoes were just the right size.

“They aren’t meant to Blaise. I just like the shirt, it reminds me of him,” he said with a sad frown on his face.

“Well of course it does, it’s his shirt. I know your still grieving my lord, but wearing his clothes is just going to keep reminding you of him. You can’t get over him if you keep wearing his clothes.”

“Maybe I don’t want to ‘get over him!’ You know what he meant to me; you all do. It’s not something I can just ‘get over’ I don’t know if I can. Never mind, I’ll see you at school.” Harry walked out to the garage to the protest of his friends and jumped on his sleek black and Slytherin green motorcycle and drove to school. Leaving his friends to drive the car.

As he pulled up to the school, he could here everyone start to whisper at the sight of him pulling up on his motorcycle. He pulled off his helmet, letting loose his perpetual bed head, put on his pastel teal beats, and walked over to a free picnic table. He sat down and pulled out his phone and played the song If the World Was Ending- feat. Julia Michaels, and read the last letter his fiancé had sent him for what felt like the millionth time.

_Dear Hadrian_

_Don’t worry about the potion Hadrian, the old coot will get his dues in time. Everything will be fine, just stay safe and always be vigilant. You can’t look back, not ever. Keep moving, don’t trust anyone. I’ll see you soon. Luna said it would be on the 2 nd of May. That leaves us three months. Just keep running and be wary around Longbottom. He only has one more day until the change is complete from what I here, so you better not be anywhere near Longbottom when he wakes up. Don’t argue with your followers Hadrian, okay. They are right to guard you from the newborn. We don’t know how in control he will be and I know how head strong you are, but please just stay safe, for me. Your followers just want you to be safe. I want you to be safe. I can’t have you dying on me Hadrian. Not ever! It will be about two weeks until we can see each other ok. Until then, think about something creative we can do when I finally have you back with me. I’ve already thought of a couple, but I know how creative you are. I can’t wait to see what you come up with. _

_On another note, what do you think you’re going to call your followers? We can’t have them being called Death Eaters, now can we. They are your followers, and you are a lord in your own right. You’re the Grey Lord, Hadrian, my equal. I’ve been thinking about having them called Guards, I know how much you think “Death Eaters” is melodramatic and emo, which I just don’t get. The Death Eaters is a very acceptable name and strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear it. But I guess calling them Guards, part of your guard, is unimaginative enough for you. However, I’ve been thinking about naming your guard Hadrian’s Wall, see its catchy isn’t it. And it’s a reference to Roman history, after all I know how much of a history buff you are._

_I don’t have much else to report. Other than the fact that Barty and Rabastan both miss you. And they asked me, with reverence mind you, if I could tell you not to do anything rash. Everyone else misses you dearly. Fenrir says he can’t wait to play poker with you again. Apparently, he wanted to play strip poker, but I shut that down quickly with a quick crucio. Just so you are aware, you are not permitted to play strip poker with anyone, do you hear me! Unless it’s me of course. But you’d have to teach me the rules which I feel is pointless since we could do the striping without the poker, cut out the middleman if you will._

_I miss you, Hadrian. I miss the way you brighten up my mornings and make everything more bearable. I love you so much, I never thought I would experience this level of emotion for someone, but I’m happy it’s you who I get to spend my forever with Hadrian. After all we will rule for eternity my dear Hadrian, and no one will be able to defy us. Because with you by my side, I know that nothing will ever be able to bring me down. I will love you for eternity Hadrian Choi-Black. Remember to stay safe and I will see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Thomas_

Harry could feel the tears start to form again and fall onto the paper that was already wrinkled from the moisture of so many other tears that had been shed and fallen while reading this letter. Before he could make a scene of himself, he stuffed the letter back into his bag and walked to class, where he was accosted by none other than Jessica Stanley, who he had skillfully avoided on his first day at the warning of Luna. Now though, there was no one stopping her from walking over to his table and trying to talk, _cough,_ flirt with him.

“Hello Harry. I didn’t get a chance to talk to you the other day, but I was just wondering if you wanted to like, hang out with my friends and I after school?”

“I’m sorry Jessica, but I’ve got dance practice after school today.”

“Oh, really, like what type of dancing do you do?” Jessica asked with faux curiosity.

“Oh well, a variety you know?.”

“Oh, that’s so cool. Do you think it would be okay if some of my friends and I came to watch?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think so. I have to really focus today on practicing, and I can’t have any distractions.”

“Okay then, like what about—”

“Oh, sorry I have to go. My friends just got here.”

“Okay. bye then.”

“Bye Jessica.” With that, Harry walked over to his friends avoiding Jessica once again.

* * *

It was later at lunch when the Cullens waiting for the new kids, decided that the new kids must have sat somewhere else in the school. So, with a glance to each other, they all got up and walked out of the cafeteria to find the Brits.

“Do you think they might be in an abandoned classroom?” Jasper asked.

“Probably since their nowhere else. There’s so supposed to be an empty classroom this way so let’s go,” Emmet said. As they got closer to the empty classroom, they started to hear music.

“Is that Sia,” Bella asked as they were getting closer to the classroom, however no one responded as they had arrived and were all looking into the room to see the new kids all doing their own thing. Luna sat in the corner of the room drawing while Daphne was reading a book, and Neville was sitting on a stool in front of Luna, letting her draw him while he watched Hadrian and Blaise dance to the song Helium by Sia. The Cullens just stood there watching as Hadrian and Blaise kept smoothly dancing and twirling to the rhythm of the song. It was a mesmerizing sight to watch as Blaise and Hadrian spun around the room in an elegant ballroom dance that they didn’t recognized however they could tell that it was clearly an older dance. Periodically the two boys would do something a little different such a dip one another or wrap a leg around the other’s waist while they were held in the air and twirled. All the while Daphne would periodically wolf whistle or clap when the two did something new and the two boys would just laugh, not pausing from their gliding dance. The new kids were all so engrossed in their own activities and the music that they didn’t notice the Cullens until Bella started clapping when Hadrian and Blaise had finished dancing in dipped pose.

“That was amazing, I didn’t know you both could dance,” Bella said.

“Oh, uh, yeah I really like dancing,” Hadrian stuttered out as he got out of Blaise’s hold and fixed his gaze on the Cullens.

“Yeah, and you both looked great doing it. I got a nice view from here, who new ballroom dancing could be so erotic,” Daphne answered cheekily while Blaise snorted and started laughing.

“Ha-ha, Daphne, very funny,” Harry said, oozing with sarcasm.

“Where’d you learn to dance like that?” Jasper asked.

“My parents taught me, and I really like it so I started to learn other styles of dance.” Hadrian paused for a second, noticing that the Cullens looked like they had something to say, so he said, “Not that this isn’t nice or anything, but did you guys need anything?”

“Oh, right, we were wondering if you all would like to have dinner us tonight. Our mother Esme is an amazing cook,” said Emmet.

“Well, we would like to and all, but we wouldn’t want to eat while y’all weren’t eating anything,” Hadrian answered.

“But Hadrian, we could bring some blood pops for them, as well as some blood transfusion potions. Daphne knows the recipe,” Luna reminded him, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from Bella and the Cullens.

“Right, I forgot. Ok then, we will be there. What time would you like us over?”

“How about 7:00 pm?” Jasper asked.

“Sure, that sounds perfect.”

“Ok, then we will see you then.”

“See you then,” Hadrian answered. The new kids all went back to what they were doing as Hadrian put on a Latin pop song and pulled Daphne up off the floor to salsa dance with him.

* * *

The Cullens walked into the house after school where they were met with Alice and a very excited Edward, “Well how did it go today,” Edward asked, getting impatient.

“It was…interesting.” Jasper answered, “They were skipping lunch in an abandoned classroom, probably didn’t want to deal with the attention. Your mate and his friend are both pretty good dancers by the way, didn’t you say he played the violin?”

“Yeah that’s what he said to the class,” Edward nodded.

“Huh, well then your perfect together. Both musically inclined and all.”

“He was dancing? Can I see?” Jasper nodded and started to show Harry’s dancing in the classroom and when he got to more “erotic” parts Edward would start to clam up and look very rigid with want and jealousy. The vampires started to snicker when Edward started to look more and more flustered. Meanwhile Edward was trying to keep his emotions in check as he was very tempted to run too his mate, but he was able to hold the urge in and ran up to his bedroom with a quick, “Gotta go, bye.”

“Really Jasper, what did exactly did you show Edward to make him act like that?” Bella asked with a frown.

“Oh nothing much,” answered Jasper with a smirk, “But, Edward looked a little, what’s the term, hot and bothered.” The other vampires started to laugh, “So you might want to wait for Edward to cool down a bit before you go up there. Lucky for you, Esme made you a snack to eat since she knew you were coming over.”

“You are all very immature, I hope you know that,” Bella said as she walked over to the kitchen to get a bite to eat.


End file.
